Little Wings of Joy
by Last Winter Rose
Summary: In the middle of the 'Heaven Civil War' Gabriel starts acting weird and goes missing for a while without a word to Sam. When he finally shows back up...WARNING OF SLASH & MPreg NOTES: CHAPTERS HAVE BEEN REORDERED
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Little Wings of Joy

**Author: **Last Winter Rose

**Rating: **NC-17

**Characters/Pairing: **Sam/Gabriel, Dean/Castiel, with guest starring Bobby Singer and Balthazar.

**Word Count: **17,109

**Warnings: **None that I can think of.

**Spoilers:** Mention of Season Six Arch Storyline but really if you watch the show and if you know the characters then you're good to go.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Supernatural in any way, shape, or form. The only payment I got from this was the fun I had writing it.

**Summary: **In the middle of the 'Heaven Civil War' Gabriel starts acting weird and goes missing for a while without a word to Sam. When he finally shows back up it's in the arms of Castiel, barely able to stand on his own two feet.

**May**

Sam leaned back against the bed's headboard looking for more support as his lover rode him to the edge, his hands resting on Gabriel's hips helping the archangel to move.

"Sam…" Gabriel moaned reaching forward grabbing the headboard on each side of the hunter's head, his own throw back in pleasure. Sam shifted trying not to slide on the bed, causing Gabriel to gasp as he was now going deeper, hitting the spot that really got to the angel. Gabriel groaned as his right hand started to move towards his very hard erection but quickly flew back to the headboard as Sam buck his hips almost throwing the angel off. "Sam…please…I can't…"

The hunter nodded understanding his lover's unspoken needs, keeping his left hand on Gabriel's hip his right one moved downward wrapping about his lover, not missing a beat as his stocks quickly match the rhythm of his thrusts into the angel. Sam grinned as Gabriel's eyes went wide, a small light beginning to glow from within. This urged Sam on, increasing both hips and hand. He had only seen it a few times before, when Gabriel became so overcome by their love making that he would lose control of his Grace. Although Sam have never actually seen the light, he always felt something almost like pride knowing that he could do that to an archangel. It also meant that Gabriel was getting close.

Sam nails dug into skin as he tighten his hold onto Gabriel's hip, adding a slight turn to his hand as he stocked the angel's length. Gabriel gasped; his head falling forward as his eyes got brighter and Sam could hear something that sounded like the headboard breaking under the angel's hold.

"Sam…."

It was all he needed as a warning, shutting his eyes tightly just as Gabriel came, his Grace flashing on the other side of Sam's eyelids and Sam's name falling from his lips. Sam came only second later deep within his lover, his own cry echoing Gabriel's. He rode out the high, groaning as Gabriel fell on top of him, the angel's breath heavy and fast. Sam wrapped his arms about Gabriel's shoulders turning both of them to their sides, both moaning as the hunter pulled out of the angel.

Sam watched Gabriel closely waiting for the crazy comment that the Trickster would always come up with after a round like that but Gabriel only laid there in his arms, his breathing slowing to a more normal pace, his eyes closed. If Sam didn't know better he would have thought that Gabriel was asleep but it was always Sam that fell asleep first, the angel who didn't need to sleep normally stood watch over the sleeping human.

"So what was the occasion?" Sam asked rubbing his hand up and down Gabriel's arm. Wondering why Gabriel had shown up, not giving Sam time to even say hello before jumping him.

"Hmmm," was the only answer he got as Gabriel buried his face deeper into the cook of Sam's neck.

The hunter lifted his head giving Gabriel some more room, his eyes landing on the headboard. He knew that angels were stronger than human but the holes and cracks in the wood reminded him just how much stronger the shorter man was. "I'm going to have fun explaining that to the hotel owner." He chuckled but there was still no answer from his lover, "Gabriel?" Glancing down he found the angel's eyes closed, his lips slightly parted, and his chest rising and falling in a calm rhythm.

Sam didn't know what to say, Gabriel had actually fallen asleep, he didn't even think that the archangel knew how to sleep; he was always running around with so much energy. The hunter sighed brushing a loose hair from his lover's face, "Good night Gabriel," he said placing a kiss on his lover's forehead and resting his chin on the smaller man's head, he closed his eyes joining his love in slumber.

**LWR LWR**

Sam turned away from the blight light shining through the window, hiding his head under his pillow trying to ignore the knocking at the door.

"Sam! Sammy!"

He growled pushing farther into the pillow.

"Sam! Come on!"

Sam ignore it for a few more seconds but it only got louder the longer he let it go for. Sitting up he threw his pillow off the bed, "Shut up! I'm coming, just let me…" Sam fell silent realizing that the other side of the bed was empty, both the pillow and blanket show signs of someone sleeping there but that someone was not. "Gabriel?" He glanced around the room but the archangel was nowhere to be seen.

"What?" Dean yelled through the door, "Sam, are you awake?"

Sam sighed in frustration as the pounding started again, "Hold on, I'm coming!" Climbing out of bed he quickly look for his jeans that Gabriel had throw across the room last night, putting them on, he glance into the bathroom before pulling a shirt on and running his hands through his hair and headed for the door. "What?" Sam all but yelled pulling the door open to find Dean on the other side with his left hand in mid knock and his right holding a cup holder with two coffee cups and a takeout bag.

"About time! What took you so long?" Dean asked pushing past Sam not waiting for an invitation.

"Please, come on in," Sam said shutting the door behind him; Dean was already by the table setting the bag and cups down. "How long were you out there?"

Dean pulled a sandwich from the bag, "About half a…hour." He paused on the last word eyeing the headboard on the bed, an eyebrow shooting up as he turned to Sam.

The younger hunter felt his face heat up a little, pointing to the bag and sandwich Dean bought, "What's for breakfast?" He asked hoping to change the subject but his brother wouldn't give, "Gabriel came by…"

"Too much," Dean said holding his hand up.

"You're the one that asked."

Dean just shook his head setting the sandwich down and pulled two more out, "So where is Mr. Candy Man?"

"Don't know, he was gone when I woke up," he answered moving to the table. "Does Castiel ever fall asleep before you?"

"What?" Dean asked around the slip of coffee he had just taken, almost choking on the hot liquid. "That's a little random…and personal."

"Sorry," Sam reached for the other cup, "it's just that Gabriel been acting weird the past few days and then last night...I didn't even think angels could sleep."

"No, they can, they just don't have to," Dean said, "Castiel told me once. Look Gabriel's a big boy and an archangel, if there was anything wrong I'm sure he would tell you."

Sam played around with the cup spinning it in his hand, staring at it as if it would give him the answer he needed. "Yeah I guess you're right, it's just…"

"Dude, if you're so worry why don't you talk to Gabe next time you see him." Dean sat down, pulling the last few sandwiches out of the bag and started eating.

Sam sighed setting the cup down and started moving about the room, placing his pillow back on the bed before grabbing some clothes from his duffle bag and heading towards the restroom. Stopping in the doorway he turned back to Dean, "Maybe I will, it's probably just something to do with the whole Civil War up in Heaven that's getting to him."

"That's the spirit!" Dean said around a mouthful of food. "Now speaking about spirits, Miss Williams isn't going to salt and burn herself, go get ready."

Sam chuckled at his brother shaking his head as went to the bathroom to take a shower.

**LWR LWR**

It was a bad hunt all the way around; first Sam couldn't focus on the map of the graveyard so Dean took it, then it seem that he wasn't digging fast enough for Dean so he took over, the last straw was not shooting the spirit fast enough with his shotgun before she sent Dean flying into a tree a few feet away from the grave. Sam was now driving the Impala back to the motel with Dean in the passenger seat, his right arm in a make shift sling and some gauze wrap around his forehead.

"I'm sorry Dean." His eyes danced between his brother and the road, "I should have been paying attention and not staring into outer space."

"No problems," Dean groaned, "just watch the bump, okay Sammy."

Sam only nodded stepping harder on the gas, he just hope that he could keep his mind on one thing long enough to get them back to the motel without crashing into anything.

He drove as fast as he dared, not wanting to cause Dean any more pain, plus he didn't want to get pull over by a cop. Sam pulled into the parking lot thankful that there was a spot right in front of Dean's room. The Impala was turned off for only a second before Sam was running around the car to help his brother.

He had some trouble with the key to the room, trying to support Dean with one arm. "Easy there," he whispered as Dean groaned, "stay with me Dean." Sam finally got the key in and the handle turned when the sound of movement came through the door follow by the door opening to Castiel. Gabriel was standing behind him closer to the bed.

"Dean!" Castiel yelled taking his charge from the younger human, "What happened?"

Sam watch as the angel placed Dean on the bed with no problems at all, "We were on a hunt and my mind was on something else…I didn't have his back. I'm sorry Cass." Sam closed the door behind him moving to the other side of the bed across from Castiel as the angel looked over Dean, "Will he be okay?"

Castiel slowly remove the gauze from around Dean's head before running his hand over the cut. Sam smiled as the cut and blood disappeared, Dean moaned turning into the angel's warm touch. "He'll be fine, I can heal his wounds but he will still need to rest and he will feel a little sore in the morning but he will live."

Sam smiled, finally letting go of the breath he didn't realize he was holding. He had been worried sick about Dean but he should have known that Castiel would take care of his brother. He stood to the side watching as the angel did the same to Dean's arm, healing it as he removed it from the sling.

The young hunter shifted uncomfortably looking away from the 'chick flick' moment as Dean called times like this. His eyes landed on Gabriel, who had remain standing in the middle of the room and all of Sam's concern for his brother was switch to concern for his mate. Gabriel looked pale and out of it, Sam moved from the bed over to Gabriel. Getting closer he realize that Gabriel was slightly wobbling from side to side "Gabriel, are you alright?"

The archangel quickly reached out grabbing Sam's arm and closing his eyes as if to keep from falling. When his eyes open they were darker than the normal golden honey brown that Sam was used to.

"Sam, we need to talk."

"Hum…okay," Sam answer trying to get Gabriel to a nearby chair.

Gabriel shook his head, "Not here, in your room."

Sam glanced from Gabriel to Dean on the bed, Castiel turned from removing Dean's jacket to him, "Go, I'll call if you're needed."

Sam nodded, he didn't really want to leave Dean, feeling guilty about the whole thing but if he was right about Gabriel, then there was something wrong and he wanted to know what it was. Although they had been together for some time now, the archangel still kept some things from him, saying that it's angel stuff and that humans wouldn't care about it. Sam gave one last glance to Castiel and his brother before following Gabriel who had already left the room, quickly moving to stay close incases the angel did pass out.

They slowly made their way to their room concerning Sam even more, wondering why Gabriel didn't just mojo them over there. The archangel stood by the door waiting for Sam to unlock it, walking past Sam as the hunter pushed it open and move to the side for Gabriel to enter first. Gabriel moved to the center of the room in front of the bed and gesture for Sam to take a seat.

Sam moved to the bed keeping an eye on the angel, still concern on how pale Gabriel was. He sat at the foot folding his hands in his lap, "Are you alright? You don't look so good."

Gabriel gave a grin, "I'm better than your brother right now. What were you thinking?"

"Like I said, mine mind wasn't in that graveyard."

"Where was it?"

Sam answered only by locking his eyes with Gabriel's. Gabriel stared back, a confuse look covering his face, a few seconds trick by before he moved to the bed taking a seat next to Sam, "Ask."

Sam studied his hands in his lap, looking anywhere but at Gabriel, "You've been acting weird lately, are you alright?"

"What do you mean acting weird? I've just been busy with everything going on upstairs and…"

"About three weeks ago you showed up at a diner and started eating everything on the table."

"I was hungry."

"You're an angel, you never get hungry," Sam said, "and then there's the whole thing with yelling at Bobby."

"He had it coming."

"He was helping me with research."

"Well, maybe not for that but I'm sure there was something."

Sam shook his head, that was a really bad cover story, Gabriel and Bobby had started getting along, even a little better than the archangel did with Dean, so Sam knew that that wasn't the reason. "What about everything else? Falling asleep, disappearing before I wake up, and now you look about ready to pass out."

"I'm just a little stress right now with the whole war going on and trying to find the weapons."

"Can angels get stress?" Sam asked but although Gabriel was looking at him, he seemed to be looking through him like Sam wasn't even there. "Gabriel?"

"If there are any angels that have the right to get stressed out, it's Cassy and me, being with you Winchesters." Gabriel grinned placing his hand on Sam's knee rubbing his thumb back and forward, "I'm joking Sammy."

"Well, I'm happy one of us is," Sam said, "I'm really worried Gabriel."

Gabriel was silent which didn't help Sam's nerve; the archangel were normally have some kind of comeback to say to Sam. Gabriel looked from Sam's eyes to his hand resting on the hunter's leg, as if thinking, trying to decide whether to tell Sam or not. It was now clear to Sam that there was something wrong with his angel but Gabriel couldn't say or wouldn't say what it was. Sam didn't move, their breathing was the only sound in the room, he wanted to know but he wasn't going to push the information from his love.

"Sam, I'm fine…"

"No, you're not, and I know you're lying because you're not looking me in the eyes." When Gabriel didn't move or answer, Sam reach over cupping the archangel's chin, lifting Gabriel's head to place a kiss on his lips.

The quick kiss didn't turn out the way that Sam had planed though; as he pulled away Gabriel followed him, trying to rejoin their lips. "Sam…"

Sam covered Gabriel's lips with his fingers, "Don't try changing the subject at hand Gabriel." He could feel the angel smiling against his fingers, as well as Gabriel's own hand moving up his leg.

"Come on Sammy," Gabriel whisper before wrapping his mouth around Sam's fingers giving a soft moan and closing his eyes.

Sam couldn't stop the image from jumping into his mind of Gabriel's mouth wrapped around another part of him; he also couldn't stop the blood from rushing southward.

"Gabriel stop," he said trying to make it sound like a demand as he pulled his fingers from his lover's mouth. "You were going to tell me something." He pushed Gabriel back but was soon reminded just how strong the shorter being was.

Gabriel moved in a blur, pinning Sam's arms to his sides as he straddled the hunter's lap and started attacking Sam's neck with kisses. "I think it can wait a few more minuets," he said wiggling his hips.

Sam groaned at the friction and quickly realizes that he was fighting a lost battle. He felt Gabriel grin against his neck as he move his hands up the angel's back. "Promise to tell me afterward." It was more of a statement than a request and one that Sam was going to hold the archangel-turned-Pagan God to.

"Hum ha…" Gabriel nodded sealing their lips together and pushing Sam's jacket off, throwing it to the side moving right onto his shirt. He was half way through the buttons when he pulled back, an upsetting look on his face as he looked past Sam as if listening to someone else in the room. Sam had seen this look before; his thoughts went to Dean and found himself trying to stand to get to his brother. "Don't worry Sam, Dean is okay but it is Cass that's calling." He must have taken Sam's sigh of release as a sigh of frustration because he smiled, "At least Castiel doesn't just walk into the room without knocking like Dean-o."

Sam laughed, "At least tell me what you were going to say."

Gabriel stared at Sam; he could see all of the different emotions floating in the angel's eyes. Gabriel opened and closed his mouth a few times as if trying to think of how to begin, he then rested his forehead against Sam's. "I'm sorry Sam but I got to go."

"But…" Sam was talking to empty air, his love not giving him time to talk. The hunter groaned, partly due to not getting an answer from Gabriel and partly due to the awkward position that the angel left him in. He looked at the clock on the nightstand as he grabbed his duffle bag from the bed side and started looking through it. He figure Castiel wouldn't have left Dean if he wasn't alright, so it would be okay for him to take a nice quick _cold_ shower before checking in on his brother.

**June**

"Are you gonna eat that?"

Sam looked up from his plate of pancakes to his brother eyeing his food, he glance back down, "Enjoy," he said pushing it across the table.

"Seriously, I was joking." Dean pushed the plate back over, "You haven't eaten anything since yesterday morning now finish those pancakes," Dean ordered pointing at Sam with his fork.

The young Winchester shook his head taking a sip of his coffee and stared out the window. A few second ticked by as he watched people walk down the street outside. He set the mug down, went to take a bite but the food stopped just inches from his mouth. "Have you heard anything from Castiel?"

Dean threw his arms in the air dropping them onto the table, "Dude! Is that what's going on?" He bent forward lowering his voice, "It's only been two weeks Sam. Cass and Gabe got a lot on their plates right now; I mean they're the only things keeping Raphael from going Teenage Mutant Ninja Angel on us."

"But…"

"I don't want to hear it, eat. Gabriel will smite me for sure when he comes back and you're wasting away to nothing."

Sam didn't argue, only sat there, taking another sip of coffee before starting in on the pancakes.

**LWR LWR**

For the whole month it was mostly the same thing every day, Sam would find some way to bring up the angels and Dean would beat the subject away like it was a fly, it didn't matter if they would in the middle of a hunt or not.

For a mouth they heard nothing and Sam was sure that meant something was wrong, normally if the angels couldn't get to them in person, they would at least visited Sam or Dean in a dream to let them know that they were okay. Dean just shrugged it off but Sam was sure that deep down inside Dean was just as worried as Sam was.

They went through two ghosts and a demon that was causing trouble in a small town in Ohio and was currently working on a death omen that was showing up in a retirement home. Dean had dropped Sam off at the motel with the newest newspapers and books from the library that they got before heading out to get some take out for dinner.

Sam was going through the sixth book and the fourth newspaper report about the death of a teenager who had dead on the lot where the retirement home now stood when the flutter of wings pulled him from his thoughts but when he turned, what he found was not what he was hoping for.

"Gabriel!"

The archangel was barely standing; he was bent over, his head down and face hidden behind sandy brown hair falling forward. His left arm was sung over Castiel's shoulders for support while his right one hung loosely at his side.

"Help," it was a soft cry from the younger angel, as he was thrown off balance upon landing.

Sam jumped to Gabriel's other side, wrapping his arms around his waist, "What happened Cass?"

"Raphael," Castiel answered as they struggled to get Gabriel to one of the beds. They set him down carefully, Sam slowly lowering his head while Castiel got Gabriel's feet. "He planned an ambush for us, I'm afraid that we're losing more of our followers by the day."

"But what happened?" Sam asked pushing a loose bang from Gabriel's face as he kneeled by the bed side. Gabriel's face was covered in dirt but there were no signs of any kind of wounds that he could see.

"We received word from one of our sister saying that Balthazar wished to meet with us but it was only a trap. Gabriel took out most of Raphael's men but in…"

"Okay Sammy we got cheeseburgers and pie, which one…shit! Dude, what happened?"

Sam hadn't heard the key in the door before Dean entered; his brother throw the food on the table and raced across the room to Castiel's side. "Are you alright?" His green eyes checking over the angel for any injuries and it was then that Sam really looked at Castiel.

Castiel had dirt covering his face as well, his dark hair was a mess sticking out at random angles, his tie was coming undone and he had cuts all over his coat, some of them even had red around the edges from blood from wounds that had already healed. It was clear that Castiel had been just as bad as Gabriel but for some reason his wounds had healed where Gabriel's hadn't and Castiel had made sure to get Gabriel to safety.

"Thank you Castiel," Sam whispered.

Castiel nodded eyeing Sam, "He's my brother Sam." Sam knew that Castiel would say that but out of all of the angels, the relationship that he'd seen between Castiel, Gabriel, and now even Balthazar was the closest that he had ever seen to being anything like a brotherly bond, like what Dean and him had. "Beside I am fine," Castiel went on to say as Dean brushed some of the dirt from the angel's face, "but Gabriel…he shouldn't have been there to begin with."

"Come on Cass, you know how Gabriel does whatever he wants." Dean argued wrapping an arm around Castiel's waist pulling him closer as if he never wanted the angel to leave his side again.

Castiel tried pulling away though, "No Dean, I mean he shouldn't have been there in his condition."

"Condition?" Sam asked looking to his brother only getting a shrug for an answer. "What condition?" Sam's hand reached out taking Gabriel's but his eyes settled back on Castiel, who seemed to be at a lost.

"He told me that he had informed you of the matter." Sam shook his head as Castiel stared between Dean and Sam, "I think this is something Gabriel should be awake for."

"Hu ah Cass, you don't say something like that and then shut your mouth," Dean said before Sam could protest. "We can't help him if you keep stuff from us."

"Please Castiel," Sam begged.

The look in those blue eyes was a mixture between fear and confusing and it wasn't helping Sam's nerves at all. Castiel moved from Dean's side and took a seat on the other side of the bed glancing at Gabriel, "Gabriel is with child."

Sam leaned forward he could barely hear him, "What?"

Rising his head Castiel's blue eyes locked with Sam's hazel, "Gabriel is with child."

Sam didn't know what to say to that, his mouth hung open as his gaze fell to the archangel lying before him.

Dean grabbed Castiel's shoulders turning the angel towards him, "That's not funny Cass and now probably isn't the best time to be telling joke."

Castiel shook his head, "I am not joking Dean."

Sam's mind went blank as he looked over Gabriel, the voices from the other two disappearing into the background. His thoughts started to rewind over the past month or so, the mood swings, the food, the disappearing without a word, and the falling asleep. Gabriel had tried to tell him something the last time they saw each other and Sam had let him go without getting it out of him.

"Sam? Hello, Earth to Sammy." Sam blinked his mind coming back to the present while his eyes started focusing on his brother and Castiel; he hadn't even notice Castiel standing from the bed. "Come on Sam, you're not buying this are you?"

Sam's eyes danced between the three people in the room beside him, he wasn't sure if he did believe it or not but with everything that been going on he wasn't going to just brush it off. "It would explain the way Gabriel has been acting and with everything that have happened in our lives…" he stop there not sure where he was going with it. Dean sighed in frustration tossing his arms in the air moving to the sofa and dropping onto it. Sam turned back to Castiel who was watching Dean. "Is he alright?"

Castiel nodded bending over and running his hand over Gabriel's forehead, "I've healed all of his vessel's wounds but his Grace is still weak, right now all he need is rest."

Sam brushed his knuckle across the archangel's cheek; he could feel a slight layer of perspiration starting to cover his lover's skin. Sam moved to Gabriel's feet removing his shoes before pulling the blanket up to his crest, placing the angel's arms on top. He then moved to the table grabbing one of the chairs and bringing it back to the bed. Sam sat down taking one of Gabriel's hands in his, happy to just stay that way.

"There is not much you can do for him right now Sam, like I said, all he need is rest," Castiel said moving to the other chair by the table.

"Doesn't matter Cass," Dean answered for Sam, "Sammy isn't going anywhere, not as long as Gabriel is in that bed." Sam looked up to see that Dean had moved in front of Castiel, kneeling down both of his hands on the angel's knees. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine Dean."

Sam chuckled at the affection that his brother was showing, his older brother that use to never care for 'chick flick' moments was now starting one. His attention was pulled back to the bed as a moan left the archangel, Gabriel turning onto his side towards Sam. "Shh, it's okay Gabriel, I'm here." Sam rubbed his free hand up and down Gabriel's arm trying to calm him.

"Come on Cass, let's get you cleaned up." Dean took hold of Castiel's arm as the angel started to move to the bed. He picked up the food that was supposed to be their dinner and started for the door all but pulling Castiel with him. Stopping in the doorway he turned to Sam, "We'll be next door if you need anything and then in the morning you two are going to explain this whole thing to us human," he added towards Castiel.

Sam smiled as his brother left taking a confuse Castiel with him, the smile faded however when his eyes fell back to his lover on the bed. There were no longer any signs of pain visible on Gabriel's face but Sam could still hear faint moan and whimper coming from him.

Looking up at the nightstand clock he sighed realizing that it was still fairly early but Castiel had said that the best thing right now for Gabriel was rest and Sam was sure that Dean weren't let Castiel go until he check him over for any wounds that the angel wasn't telling them about, so talking to Castiel about this was out until the morning.

He slowly stood, locked the door and quickly went to change into a pair of sweat pants and a tank top. He got a wet rag and as gently as he could cleaned the dirt some Gabriel face, he wanted to removed the rest of Gabriel's clothes as well and check the rest of his body but he didn't want to disturb him. Sam put the rag back in the restroom and returned to the main room, after turning the lights off, he slowly climbed into bed behind Gabriel, careful not to shake it too much. He lied on his side facing the sleeping archangel's back, propping his head up with his hand as his eyes roamed over Gabriel's body stopping on his stomach.

Sam smiled; he still wasn't sure if he believes Castiel anymore than Dean did but he couldn't think of why Castiel would lie about something like that. He had been telling the truth to Dean though; so many things have happened to them in their lives that if this was true Sam didn't know what he would do. He had been happy enough in just finding Gabriel, someone to love and who loved him back that he never even thought about the fact that they may never have kids but once again the fact that Gabriel and Castiel weren't normal human have came back to the surface.

Sam wrapped his free arm around Gabriel pulling them closer together, rubbing his hand a few more times over Gabriel's arm before draping it over the archangel and letting his hand come to rest on Gabriel's lower abdomen as he got comfortable to keep watch over his sleeping angel throughout the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**July**

Gabriel stir from his sleep, he still wasn't use to that confused feeling that some would sometimes get upon waking. He glanced around finding that he was in one of the cheap motel that the Winchesters were always staying at. He sensed that Sam was somewhere in the room but the only sound he could hear was from paper being move around. He smiled picturing Sam sitting at the small table these rooms always have, surrounded by books, newspapers, and his computer.

He pushed the blanket back, sitting up to see if he was right and quickly wished that he hadn't as a wave of nausea washed over him. Luckily the restroom was right in front of him as he all but ran to the toilet.

"Gabriel?"

He heard Sam moving up behind him; felt a hand rubbing his back as another one brushed his bangs out of his eyes. He wanted to thank his human but he couldn't open his mouth without getting sick, closing his eyes he rested his forehead on his arm against the edge of the toilet seat. The rubbing went on and he could hear Sam talking behind him, though he couldn't make out what he was saying he was sure that it was words of comfort. After doing a few dry heaves, his stomach started settling and he was able to sit back on his heels, wiping the back of his hand across his mouth.

Gabriel waited a few seconds to make sure he was done before moving backwards until his back touch the cold tile wall of the restroom. Pulling his knees up, he rested his head backward closing his eyes. He was afraid to open them, to look at Sam; he had been hoping to hold this talk off longer but knowing Castiel the younger angel probably told the Winchesters when he was out cold on the bed.

"Gabriel, are you alright?" He heard Sam moving around the small room, the toilet flushing, and then he felt Sam taking a seat next to him on the floor. Feeling a wet rag brushing against his mouth, he didn't fight as Sam cleaned him up but only moaned turning his face into his lover's touch as he felt the back of a hand moving along his forehead and down his cheek, "You don't feel warm." The hand moved downward landing Gabriel's upper arm, "Gabriel?"

He slowly opened his left eye letting his head roll to the side facing his human, "I'm fine Sammy." His left hand reached across grabbing the hand on his arm, "We need to talk though and this time I promise no running off…or flying off."

Sam stared for a few seconds and then nodded, "Should Dean and Cass be here?"

"Sure, the more the merrier," Gabriel answered laying his head back against the wall again, his hand let go of Sam's moving to his stomach wondering if he could stand. He was waiting for Sam to leave, to go call their brothers but instead the hunter did something he didn't expect. His head shot up, eyes shooting open and landing on the hand that was now covering the one on his stomach.

"So…is it true?"

Gabriel sighed turning his hand over locking their fingers together, "Castiel told you, didn't he?"

"Well, he was under the understanding that you already told me."

"You seem very clam about it," Gabriel said watching Sam, studying what the hunter might do next. He was expecting Sam to freak out about the whole thing but he just sat there rubbing his thumb over the side of Gabriel's hand.

Sam shrugged, "Like I told Castiel the other night, after everything else that have happened to us throughout our lives…good and bad, I don't think anything can surprise me anymore." Sam stood reaching down officering Gabriel a hand up, "Let get you back to the bed and I'll call Dean and Cass, you two can then talk us through this, also I think Dean might need some convincing."

Gabriel stared at the hand not really wanting to move, the cold tile wall felt so good against his back. He sighed giving into Sam's lost puppy look and took hold of his hand, his other one reaching behind him using the wall for support. He moved slowly not sure what was going to happen and was thankful when Sam grabbed his elbow as a wave of dizziness hit him making him waver on his feet.

"Maybe the bed's not a bad idea after all."

With Sam's help Gabriel made it to the bed at a slow pace, once there he sat down, his back to the headboard as Sam moved the pillows behind him to help him sit up. "I'm going to call Dean." Gabriel watched as Sam moved to the table grabbing his cell from the pile of books and his iPad. He hit a button or two and then held it to his ear, "Hey Dean, yeah he just woke up, no I…"

The rest of the conversation was lost to Gabriel as Sam moved back into the restroom. He sigh lying back against the headboard and closed his eyes. This was not how he had planned everything to go those three months ago when he first felt the pull on his Grace but at least he didn't have to break the news to Sam, Castiel had taking care of that for him. He now had to think about how to go about explaining everything to Sam; he still wasn't sure himself how this had happened.

The bed dipped under some weight and he only guess that Sam was now sitting on the edge next to him. Something cold was pressed into his hands, opening his eyes he found a bottle of water with one of Sam's hands still holding the top until Gabriel had a good hold on it.

"Drink it slowly, it'll help."

Gabriel smiled taking the bottle, "Since when did you become such an expert on pregnancies?"

Sam turned his head looking a little embarrassed, Gabriel was about to say something and then he realized where Sam was looking; looking closer at the books on the table Gabriel almost laugh, leave it to Sam to look up and research anything that he doesn't already know.

"I ran to the library the other day while Cass watched over you, although I think he thought that I was crazy. I don't even know if you'll have a normal pregnancy given that you're not…well…" Sam glanced at Gabriel not sure what to say.

"Normal," Gabriel answered for him.

"Yeah," Sam smiled. "I figure it wouldn't hurt to learn what I could though."

Gabriel nodded taking a small sip of water, grateful as the cold liquid slid down his throat. "Well, unfortunately, I can tell you that morning sickness is still a part of this pregnancy," he said drinking some more water, he would have been content to just sit there with Sam next to him in the sweet silence, but that didn't happen as a pounding started at the door. "Dean's here."

"He's going to break a door down one of these days," Sam commented moving from the bed to get the door, undoing the two locks. Dean and Castiel were on the other side and it looked like they were in the middle of fighting about something. Dean entered the room not even saying hello to his brother and stood right in front of the bed staring at Gabriel.

"I want the truth right now Gabriel," Dean demanded folding his arms.

"Can you handle the truth?" Gabriel couldn't help himself; Dean had walked right into that one but the shaking of Castiel's head told Gabriel that Dean wasn't in the mood for movie jokes. "The truth Dean," Gabriel sighed placing the water on the nightstand, "the truth is that you're going to be an uncle."

He said it with the most serious face and voice he could, all joking aside; it was the same voice from when he had told them that he was really Gabriel the Archangel and not just Loki the Trickster. He hoped that Dean would see that this was one thing that he wasn't joking about and it seemed to work; Dean ran his hands over his face and then through his hair, he look from Gabriel to Castiel and back.

"Holy shit!"

"Dean…"

"I'm allowed one Cass," Dean said holding his hand up.

Gabriel chuckled at the couple and at how Castiel was always trying to break some of Dean's more religious base habits. The younger angel sighed moving to the far side of the room eyeing the hunter as Dean started pacing back and forward.

"Clam down Dean," Sam said locking the door and moving to seat next to Gabriel.

"Yeah Dean-o sit down, you're making me nervous," Gabriel commented pointing to the chairs by the table.

Dean stopped in the middle of the room, staring at Sam and Gabriel, "Alright," he said grabbing one of the chairs and moving it in front of the bed. "Start talking," he ordered sitting down backward, his arms over the back of the chair.

"So you believe me now?" Castiel asked moving the other chair next to Dean to sit.

"No, I just said _start talking_; give me some reason to believe this. Maybe you can start by explaining how this happened."

"Well, Dean you see, when two people love each other very much they…"

"Gabriel," Sam stopped him from going on.

The archangel sighed getting the water from the nightstand to get a slip, upon sitting back he realized that they were all watching him, "What?"

"I'm waiting," Dean said.

"Where would you like me to start? Oh, I know maybe the part where I don't know what going on. I'm new to this as well, as far as I know this is the first time something like this have happened."

"What about the nephilims? When angels mated with humans to have half-blood offspring," Sam asked.

Gabriel smiled at the hunter, wondering which of those books were about the nephilims. "That was different, the angels' vessels were always males and they mated with human females. Those kids were humans bodies with angels Grace in their blood, truth be told I'm not sure about our."

"When two angels find each other they form a bond, much like Gabriel and I have done with you two." Castiel took over looking to Dean as if waiting for his reaction, "Their Graces are bonded together…"

"But Dean and I don't have Graces," Sam jumped in.

"You have souls Sammy, that's the closes thing you humans have to Grace."

Castiel nodded to Gabriel's statement, "Our Grace bonded with your souls but we keep a wall up to dim the bond. Your souls and bodies wouldn't be use to it and we're not sure what would happen if we left them open all the time."

Gabriel almost laughed at the look on Sam's face, he could tell that Sam was trying to understand and was probably wondering if there was a book somewhere out there. "Cass and I are the first angels to bond with humans, so I don't think there'll be anything about it online." Gabriel said with a smile.

"But the past…" Dean started but Gabriel held his hand up stopping him.

"Think of those as one night stand, most of those angels didn't even care about the woman that they were with and the few that did care, they didn't care enough to actually do anything about it. There was one or two that might have bonded with the girls but unfortunately they didn't make it through child birth."

"Why didn't you bring them back?" Dean asked.

"Pa was around more back then and was a little pickier about that kind of thing."

Sam shifted next to Gabriel moving closer, he could feel a quick feeling of want wash over him through their bond and Gabriel knew what he wanted to do. "It's okay Sammy, I don't bite," he said smiling towards his love.

Sam watched him and then reached out with his right hand resting it on Gabriel's stomach. The angel knew that Sam probably couldn't feel anything but the look on the hunter's face was one in an million.

"How did this happen?" Dean question pulled Gabriel back to the conversation at hand.

He shrugged, "Truthfully, I'm not sure. Like I said Pa was around more back then, before angels could bond on their own but if they wanted to have a kid they had to get permission from dad and before you say anything Dean, those angels that mated with humans didn't have his permission, that's why he had me…" he stopped staring at Castiel and then the others. He wasn't sure just how much the Winchesters knew about the nephilims but he didn't want to really bring it up, he lowered his head not wanting to look anyone in the eyes.

"What? What did he have you do?" Dean asked.

"It's nothing Dean," Castiel answered placing a hand on Dean's knee. "It's in the past and it seems that you have been forgiving for it Gabriel."

Gabriel just smiled at his brother, leave it Castiel to know what to say; he had a feeling that the younger angel was right about something though. Someone had to have help with this and their father was the only one that Gabriel could think of that had the power strong enough to do it.

"So wait, you didn't do this with your mojo?" Dean asked.

Gabriel shook his head, "I'm strong Dean-o but not that strong. The truth is the thought of having a fledging never once came to mind." He eyed Sam, "I sure the thought of a kid have probably jumped into your though."

Sam shook his head, "Once long ago but not in a while, the whole hunting thing kind of got rid of that thought."

"So what made your dad think to give you two a kid?" Dean asked.

"Don't ask me," Gabriel yelled sitting up, "I haven't seen him…"

"Gabriel?"

Sam moved so fast that Gabriel would have joked that he was a wendigo, that is if he wasn't fighting down against the nausea. He placed a hand on Sam's shoulder pushing him back when the hunter got a little too close, "I'm fine, just moved too fast that's all." Although he wasn't really sure if that was the truth but he didn't what to worry Sam.

Sam sat back on the edge of the bed, his hand never leaving Gabriel's arm. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah," Gabriel smiled at Sam and Castiel who had moved to the bed as well, at the same time that Sam had moved. The look on both of their faces was of concern and although he remained in his chair, Dean wore the same look. "I'm fine you guys, really."

Dean and Sam exchanged a look between themselves and Gabriel was sure that they would doing that creepy 'Winchester Silent Talking Thingy'. Sam looked to Gabriel, "Um, Gabriel, I know that you've said that it's new to you but do you know how far along you are? How long is this going to last?"

"Not sure Sammy, I can only tell you that I first felt the pull on my Grace about three months ago."

"An angel would normally carry a fledgling for four months and it would remain in the egg for another five," Castiel informed them without being asked.

"Hold on, there's an egg now?" Dean stared at Castiel as if the angel just grew a second head.

"Normally yes, but like Gabriel and I have said Dean, this is new, we're not sure what to expect."

Gabriel suddenly felt uncomfortable as three sets of eyes fell on him, "Don't look at me, I don't know."

"You can't feel anything?" Sam asked.

"All I feel is a pull on my Grace, the once in a while wave of nausea, morning sickness, and a hunger pain I can't seem to get rid of no matter how much I eat." Gabriel hated to bring up food, sure he was hungry but after this morning, he didn't think he could keep anything down.

"Well, you are eating for two; Cass told us that your Grace might not be supplying the nutrients that your vessel needs like it normally dose." Sam stated matter of factly like he had read about it in a book.

Gabriel looked to his younger brother who was looking at the ground, "It is only a guess on my part brother. It would explain why you're having human needs and wants, like eating and sleeping. You were just out for a very long time while your Grace healed itself."

"Wait, how long was I out?"

"Three days," Sam answered.

"Three…" Gabriel's head dropped back against the headboard, He couldn't believe it, he was out cold for three days and in that time Castiel had spilled the beans, Sam has been researching, and who know what was going on in the war. He was almost afraid to ask, lucky he didn't have to.

"Balthazar has been helping me with holding Raphael at bay." Castiel said.

Gabriel felt a wave of panic wash through him at the mention of his brother, "Does he know?"

"Balthazar or Raphael?"

"Both."

"Balthazar has been informed, Raphael as far as we know, believes that you on a mission looking for father. We believe that it would be wise not to tell anyone else, until we know who the traitor is. I also think that you shouldn't use your power too much, since we're unsure of what that would do to the child."

"Maybe he should just stay with us," Dean said from his chair, "we could stay at Bobby's for a while."

Gabriel was going to protest that but Sam didn't let him, "Dean and Cass might be right. I mean, you were out for three days just for taking out a few lower level angels. What would happen if you had to go against Raphael?"

Looking between the three faces in the room Gabriel knew that he fighting a loosen battle; there was concern in all of them and although it was for different reasons, that concern were all aimed at him. He looked down rubbing his hand over his still flat stomach, wondering if he would show in this form. In Heaven, an angel would just put off a kind of energy, letting others know that they were with child. He guessed it would be best to try and keep Raphael from finding out about him and Sam; that Castiel and Balthazar could take care of things.

He looked to Castiel, thinking it over before answering, "I guessed some time off couldn't hurt but promise me that you and Balthazar will talk to me before doing anything crazy. Okay?" After getting a nod from Castiel he looked to Sam and Dean, "Do you think you two can deal with me for however long this takes?"

Sam smiled, "As long as you don't start waking me up in the middle of the night wanting wired things to eat."

"No, promises there Sammy," Gabriel chuckled taking Sam's hand in his.

Dean started digging in his jacket pocket, looking for something. "What are you doing?" Castiel asked.

"Going to call Bobby and see if it's okay if we can crash at his place." Dean pulled his phone out and started hitting buttons before holding it to his ear.

Gabriel wanted Castiel to stop Dean from calling the old hunter but he knew that there was no way that they would be able to keep jumping from motel to motel if he stayed with them. As much as he didn't want Bobby to know, the junk yard was probably the best place to go right now. He was about to say something when a small trickling feeling flashed across the back of his mind.

_Brothers?_

It was Balthazar and he sounded concerned, Gabriel realized that Castiel had felt it too. The younger angel was looking at him, blue eyes watched as if he was waiting for permission to go but at the same time it seemed that he didn't want to leave Gabriel alone. Gabriel looked to Sam and was sure that the hunter knew that something was going on between them.

_Brothers? Are you there?_

Gabriel sighed, "Go, I promise I'll stay here."

Castiel gave a quick nod and was gone to find Balthazar.

"Hey! Where is he going?" Dean yelled hanging the phone up.

"Balthazar called, don't worry he'll be back."

Dean eyed him before hitting a button on his phone and tried again to call Bobby. "Hey, Bobby! Now, before you ask, Sam and I are both okay but would it be cool if we crash at your place for a while?" Dean listen as Bobby said something on the other side of the line, "Why?" He glanced at Gabriel and Sam, "Believe me, it's kind of a long story. For how long?" Again he looked to Gabriel but the angel could only shrug, he didn't know the answer anymore than Dean did. "Um…again long story, one that would be best told only a nice cold beer."

Gabriel smiled at that, Dean would figure out how to get beer out of this. He reached for the bottle of water only to have Sam handing it to him, he grinned taking it and wonder if Sam was going to 'mother hen' him through this whole thing. Taking some slow slips he joined Sam in watching Dean on the phone.

"Yeah, we're going to head over today…maybe a week or less," Dean answered, "okay will do." He hung the cell up and stared at the two of them sitting on the bed, "Bobby is not going to believe this."

"I don't know Dean," Sam said, "he's more open minded than you are."

"Yeah well, I'm going to go pack and then head to the diner for breakfast. You guys want anything?"

"I don't think I could keep anything down," Gabriel answered.

"I think you should try to eat something," Sam stated, "maybe something light."

Gabriel remained silent, knowing for sure now that Sam was going to 'mother hen' him through this; he only nodded as Dean headed for the door.

"I'll see if they have any oatmeal or something."

"Thanks Dean," Sam said moving to shut the door behind his brother. Gabriel watched as Sam turned to him and gave a sigh, "No offense Gabriel, but you look like shit."

"I love you too Sammy."

"Since you're not supposed to use your power, do you want to take a shower?"

"Only if you join me," Gabriel grinned mischievously.

"I'm being serious Gabe."

"So am I," Gabriel said bouncing his eyebrows. "Come on Sammy you know you want to." He slowly stood, hoping that he was over getting sick for the moment and headed to the restroom. He looked over his shoulder to see if Sam was following but the hunter remained by the door, "Suite yourself." Gabriel shrugged entering the room and looked in the mirror hanging on the wall, "Wow, I do look like shit." He turned the water on fighting to get it to the right temp; he sighed, he knew already that he wasn't going to like this whole no power thing. Sure he knew more about being a human than Castiel did but he was already not having fun.

After realizing that his jacket, shoes, and socks were already gone, probably thanks to Sam, he finished getting undressed and stepped into the shower. He turned in a circle letting the warm water hit his aching muscles; giving a sigh he stopped facing the showerhead, enjoying the water as it ran over his face. He ran his hands through his hair, pushing it out of his face; using one hand to hold it there, the other one moved down to his stomach.

He smiled when he heard the curtain move and felt a strong warm body pushing up behind his, arms wrapping around his waist.

"Glad to see you decided to join me," he said leaning his head back against Sam.

"Well, when you leave the door wide open while you're getting undress. How could I not?"

"Did I?" Gabriel smiled turning around in his hunter's arms, pulling Sam to him for a kiss, "I was sure I closed it." He moved his hands to Sam's hips pulling them closer together, causing a moan to leave the hunter's lips. Gabriel grinned moving in for another kiss but stopped when Sam gave a small push to his shoulders. "Sam?" He asked tilting his head to the side.

"Should we…? You know...?"

Gabriel was a little unsure until he realized that hazel eyes were looking down at his stomach and he knew what Sam was asking. "It'll be okay Sammy, beside better to do it now while I still up to it or while I can still get _it_ up for it." He pushed forward grinding their hips together and laughed when Sam turned them around and pushed him against the wall. "That's it Sammy," he moaned leaning his head back as Sam attacked his neck with kisses. He closed his eyes as the water started hitting him in the face, groaning as Sam bit down on his collarbone, "Sam…" He could tell that his love was ready as he became pinned between his lover and the wall. Gabriel wrapped his arms around Sam's neck giving a slight tug and smiled as it seemed that Sam got the picture.

Sam bent down placing his hands behind Gabriel's legs above the knees; knowing what was coming Gabriel still gasp as Sam picked him up letting Gabriel wrap his legs about Sam's waist as he got pushed up against the wall. Gabriel knew that he probably shouldn't but he used a little amount of power to get himself ready for Sam; normally he would enjoy a good foreplay but he wasn't sure how long before Dean would get back and he didn't want to chances it.

"Sam, I'm ready…please…" he got out through a moan.

Sam pulled back, staring at him with lust filled eyes and just as quickly he leaned forward locking their lips together. Shifting Gabriel a little Sam moved closer, lining up with Gabriel's entrance. The archangel moaned feeling his lover's hardness so close to him and all but growled when Sam pulled back breaking the kiss.

"Are you sure it's safe?"

Gabriel sighed, "We're come this far Sammy and I'm sure that it'll be okay." He kissed Sam's nose, "Please Sam, Dean will be back soon."

That seemed to urge Sam on; he reclaimed Gabriel's lips and realigned himself before pushing forward all the way into Gabriel. The angel's cry was muffled by the kiss, the feeling of being so fill by Sam was quickly pushing him to the edge and he knew that he wasn't going to last for long. Sam pursed for a second or two before pulling out and quickly pushed back in, Gabriel slide up and down the wall with each thrust, every movement.

Gabriel grew hotter; the heat from the water mixing with the heat from within, he did his best to hold onto Sam but he was just too slippery from the water and sweat, so he settled with running his hands down Sam's back, his nails leaving red marks.

"Sam…faster…" Gabriel was able to get out as he tightened his legs around Sam; the heat was boiling inside, looking for a way out. He placed his right arm around Sam's neck holding fast while his other one moved between them, taking hold of his own erection finding a rhythm that matched Sam's movement.

Just a few more deep, hard, thrust and Sam was coming deep inside of Gabriel, crying the angel's name; feeling his lover's warm release Gabriel was coming himself, his own cry echoing Sam's, his cum covering Sam's stomach and getting washed away by the water. Sam braced himself against the wall with one of his arm as he lowered Gabriel's to the ground, "Are you okay?" He asked.

Gabriel couldn't find his voice at the moment, so he simply nodded instead.

"Good," Sam smiled, "Then we should probably get ready before Dean gets back. Are you sure you'll be okay for that long of a car ride?"

Gabriel stared into Sam's eyes, blinking around the water running into his eyes down his face. "It's not like I can risk flying there, I don't know what would happened. Castiel and I were telling the truth out there Sammy; this is all new to us." He lowered his eyes for the next part, "The truth is….I kind of scared."

"What?"

Gabriel could hear the shock in his love's voice and it didn't surprise him. "I'm scared Sam," he said running his hand over his stomach, "don't get me wrong; I'm happy that someone somewhere decided we should be able to try this…rising a family together, but I'm also scared out of my mind. I'm worried that something will happen, I'll do something that I shouldn't, or worst, Raphael will find out and try to use that against us."

"Gabriel," Sam whisper placing his hand under Gabriel's chin, the archangel didn't want to but he let Sam lift his head up so they were looking eye to eye. "I promise, that whatever should happen; whether it be a simple ghost, a demon, Raphael, or even Michael and Lucifer somehow get free from the cage and come after us again. I will do everything to protect you and our baby; I won't let anything happen to you." As if to prove his point, Sam placed his other hand over Gabriel's, locking their fingers together over Gabriel's abdomen. He leaned forwards resting their foreheads together, "Do you hear me? Nothing."

Gabriel couldn't help but smile at that; though they have proving their love for each other many times before, there was something in the way that Sam was talking that told him that this was different; that if Lucifer and Michael did get out of the cage, Sam would take them both on by himself if he had to. He raised his head to place a kiss on Sam's nose before hiding his face in the hunter's neck, wrapping his arms around Sam's waist as he did so. He didn't care that the water was still running, he wouldn't have cared if Dean came walking through the door right there and then, all he cared about was just being able to stand like this with Sam and he wanted to stay like that forever.

**September**

It had been a fun time explaining what was going on to Bobby but once the older hunter had listened to everything that they had to tell him, he took to the whole thing faster than Dean had. They've been with Bobby for about a month now taking over the two other bedrooms upstairs that they normally took over when they stayed with him.

While Gabriel was still getting use to the whole human urges; eating, drinking, sleeping, each one of the humans handled it differently. Oddly enough, Bobby handled it the easiest out of all of them, followed by Sam, and Gabriel wasn't sure but Dean seemed to still be trying to get over the whole thing. It probably didn't help that about mid-August Gabriel awoke to find that he had actually started to show that he was pregnant, looking as if he was putting on weight to anyone outside of their little family. The small bump had quickly grown causing him to have to look for new clothes, unable to wear his normal outfit. He still had morning sickness, much to his disappointment, but thankfully he had Sam always close by to get him through it.

Castiel and Balthazar came by when they could, filly him in on the "war" and whether or not they've found the traitor that had set him and Castiel up for the ambush. They helped in any way that they could or knew how to but everything was new to all of them and although he never like it show, it wasn't helping Gabriel's nerves. Sam had promised to look after him but he was beginning to worry that something might happen that Sam won't be able to help with.

They had set up kind of a routine; Gabriel would sleep in late waking up to a round of morning sickness, would go downstairs to Sam and Bobby almost forcing food down him although he never willingly felt like eating, and would then spend the rest of the day helping around the house. Although Sam had put hunting on hold at the moment, Dean still went out, doing small jobs here and there with Castiel going with him when the angel could.

Today was no different, Gabriel woke up, came down stairs and found Sam in the kitchen already making lunch; the smell of food though almost sent Gabriel back to the restroom but he was able to fight the urge down and took a seat at the table.

"Good morning," Sam said moving behind the chair and wrapping his arms around him, his hands rubbing over the bump of Gabriel's stomach while placing a kiss on Gabriel's neck.

"Is it even still morning?" Gabriel asked looking at the clock hanging on the wall. He sighed seeing that it was almost one in the afternoon, "Why didn't you wake me up sooner?"

"I thought you needed the sleep," Sam answered moving to the counter, going back to making sandwiches. "Would you like a sandwich?"

Gabriel thought about it for a few seconds, almost saying no but he knew better, Sam would just make him one anyway. "I would love one, thank you," he answered rubbing his hands over his stomach. "Where is everyone?" Gabriel asked looking around the room; the house was just a little too quiet for his taste.

"Bobby and Dean are outside working on something." Sam answered setting a plate in front of Gabriel, "What something to drink?"

"Do we have any cranberries juice?"

Sam smiled moving to the freezer, "I think so."

Gabriel smiled, so he hadn't started waking Sam up in the middle of the night but he had developed a craving for cranberries juice and anything with onions in it, along with some other little things. "Thank you," he said as Sam set a glass next to the plate.

"I'm going to take these out to the others, I'll be right back."

Gabriel nodded as his hunter left through the back door, two plates in hand. He stared at his own plate, for a while before he started taking small bites from the sandwich. He was about half way through the first half of the sandwich when he felt it, a pull at his Grace, he smiled at the feeling. He held his sandwich, mere inches from his mouth when he felt the pull again followed quickly by another pull, this one slightly different. "What…?" he glanced down at his stomach, setting the sandwich down, both hands wrapped around the bump protectively as he felt another pull, and another.

"No way."

"Brother?"

Gabriel looked up, he hadn't realized that Balthazar had joined him in the room and the younger angel looked concerned. "Balthazar? What's wrong?"

"You tell me, Castiel and I both got a feeling that something was troubling you."

Gabriel grinned, "I'm not troubled, come here." He offered his hand out to the angel who eyed it before moving forward. Gabriel took Balthazar's hand in his and placed it on his stomach, "Do you feel that?"

Balthazar was silent, closing his eyes, Gabriel could feel his brother's Grace reaching out to barely brush against the edge of his. Balthazar's eyes shot open, "But…"

"I've thought so for a while but I didn't want to say anything before I was sure. The pulls are different, slightly but it's there, they've just never been close enough for me to actually tell them apart, until now."

"But you're troubled, what's wrong?"

"I could never hide anything from you Balthazar," Gabriel said. "This just adds one more thing that we're unsure about." He lowered his eyes, not wanting to look the young angel in the eyes.

Balthazar knelt down in front of him, forcing Gabriel to look at him, "You'll be fine, if this wasn't supposed to happen Father wouldn't have let it. Beside I can't think of anyone else who this should have happen to."

"I just wish Father would come out of hiding and tell me what I'm supposed to be doing."

"Well, I can't help you with everything but I can tell you this much. First off, you're going to tell Samuel about the great news."

"What great news?" Both angels turned to the back door where Sam was standing eyeing the two of them. "Gabriel? Are you alright?" Sam moved to Gabriel's other side kneeling down; his eyes glanced to Balthazar who moved out of the way, before they roamed over Gabriel stopping on his stomach.

"I'm fine Sam," Gabriel chuckled.

"I'll just leave you two alone then, shall I?" Balthazar said and he was gone before Gabriel could ask him to stay, he didn't really want to be by himself when he told Sam.

"Gabriel?"

"Um Sammy," he started, looking into the hunter's hazel eyes. "Now before you get upset, you should know that I've had a feeling about this but wasn't sure so I didn't say anything before now."

"About what? What would I get upset about?"

"Um…" Gabriel paused unsure how to go about telling his mate and then he just decided that there was no way around just coming out and saying it. "Sam, we're having twains."


	3. Chapter 3

**October**

It had gotten late, the fall sun was setting over the Singer's Salvage Yard and Sam sat on the edge of the bed watching as Gabriel got ready for bed. The archangel slowly moved about the room, his rounded belly making it hard for him to move sometimes. Right now Gabriel stood in the bathroom, wearing only a pair of pull strings sweatpants, brushing his teeth. Sam eyes roamed over his body, stopping on Gabriel's middle and he couldn't stop the smile from crossing his lips. It had been one thing those months ago when he had been informed that he was going to be a father but it was a whole different thing when Gabriel told him that they were having twains. At first he had been scared, unsure of what to say to the news, not sure if he was even meant to have this; someone that loved him back and someone that was about to start a family with him.

"What's so funny?" Gabriel asked moving to stand in front of him.

"Nothing," Sam answered, placing his hands on the angel's hips and pulling him closer. He leaned forward kissing his lover's belly, before turning his head and resting his cheek on it, his thumbs rubbing up and down.

Gabriel made a humming noise as one hand rested on Sam's shoulder and the other ran through the hunter's hair. "Do you feel anything?" Gabriel asked. It's been almost six months but Gabriel hasn't felt any movement from the kids that he carried, only the pulls on his Grace. Sam have been a little upset on the matter but just put it off that their kids must be following the angel half of them and were currently in eggs. Sam pulled back looking into golden honey eyes but only shook his head. Gabriel sighed, "Don't worry Sammy, they can feel you even if you can't feel them."

"Yeah, I guess so," Sam said placing one more kiss on Gabriel stomach before standing and moving out of the way for Gabriel to lay down. Moving to the other side of the bed, Sam climbed in sliding up behind Gabriel wrapping his arms about his lover's waist, lightly pulling him closer, his top hand resting on Gabriel's stomach.

**November**

The months were flying by and Gabriel were starting to get worried, if this was an normal angel pregnancy, he should have had the eggs two months ago and given that he still haven't felt any movement, they could only guessed that it was an angel pregnancy in the way of the eggs.

Sam did his best to keep his lover clam, he knew it probably wasn't good for Gabriel to get too work up over it, no matter what kind of pregnancy it was. He stayed close, Gabriel's stomach had gotten so big that the angel could barely move without help, most of the time he would help Gabriel down to the sofa in the living room for the day and then back up to the bedroom at night.

Today they sat on the couch together, Sam taking one corner his hand rubbing Gabriel's shoulder while the angel lay out across it, his head resting in Sam's lap. They were watching a marathon of _Doctor Who_ on the television while Dean and Bobby had went to do some shopping. Bobby had been going on about having an actual Thanksgiving dinner since they were there and not off on some hunt.

"You okay?" he asked as Gabriel shifted about on the sofa.

"Yeah, just wish these little ones would hurry and come join us in this world."

"I'm sure most female human wish that in their seventh month too," Sam said through a chuckle.

"That's it, next time, you're carrying the baby." Gabriel snapped, slowly sitting up placing one hand under his belly, the other on top.

"But you look so good like that." Sam leaned forwards locking their lips together, he wanted to deepen it but he pulled back hearing the sound of the Impala pulling up in front of the house. He made to stand, to help bring everything but was stopped by Gabriel wrapping his arms around his chest and resting his head on Sam's shoulder.

"Oh no, you don't."

Sam was going to protest but instead just wrapped his arm around Gabriel's shoulder and went back to watching the show. He only turned his head when the front door opened; he nodded to Bobby who entered first, arms full with brown bags.

"Will you help your brother before he kill himself, damn idjit." Bobby said heading to the kitchen.

Sam frowned at the elder hunter's words but moved to see what Dean had gotten himself into, laughing at the sound of protest from Gabriel. He made it to the door in time to see Dean trying to get up the stairs with a box that was almost the side of himself, "Dean, what on Earth?"

"Hey, help me with this will ya?"

Sam took a side of the box, holding it still while Dean shifted it and grabbed the other side; together they bought it inside, just getting it through the door before Dean set his side of the box down.

"What is that?" Gabriel asked, he had shifted on the couch, his back resting against the arm facing the door and he was staring over the back at them.

"This," Dean said slapping the top of the box, "is for you two or at least I should really say those two," he added pointing towards Gabriel's stomach.

"What?" Sam asked eyeing the box. His mouth dropped open seeing the picture on the side; a crib, his brother had gotten them a crib and it was a crib designed for twains too. He didn't know what to say, he just look between Gabriel, Dean and the box. "Um…thanks."

"It was nothing," Dean said, "but you are helping me put it together."

Sam nodded glancing at Gabriel who was smiling.

"Dean, where do you want me to set these?"

Sam looked around his brother to see Castiel coming up the stairs, both hands had four bags hanging from them and he couldn't stop the laugh that left him at seeing the logo on one of them. "Did you really go to _Baby-R-Us_?"

"Hey, don't look at me," Dean said as Castiel enter the living room beside him. "It was Cass's idea."

"Unfortunately, since we do not know what the genders of your children are, we would unable to really get anything besides toys and a few blankets for the crib." Castiel said moving to Gabriel's side on the sofa and setting the bags on the ground.

"You didn't have to do that bro," Gabriel said although he started going through the bag that was closest to him.

Sam busted out laughing at the look on the archangel's face though as he pulled out a stuffed bear with angel wings, looking at the younger angel in front of him.

"Dean insisted on getting it," Castiel said, Gabriel just nodded putting the bear back in the bag.

"Come on Sam, help me gets this up to your guys' room." Dean said picking up his side of the box again.

"Yeah, sure," he took one more glance at Gabriel going through the bags with Castiel before taking his side up and started up the stairs with Dean.

**December**

December had just started, although people around town had started getting ready for Christmas long before Thanksgiving. Much to Sam's surprise Bobby and Dean started getting into the spirit of the season without having to be told like they normally do, Dean had even got a tree for the living room. Gabriel though had been disappointed do to the fact that he was pretty much confine to the bed and couldn't go look at lights in the neighborhood.

Sam was outside helping Dean hang some Christmas light that Bobby had found in the basement, they were just starting on the front when Sam had an odd feeling that something wasn't right, it was such a small feeling that he almost brushed it off until he heard a scream coming from inside the house. He didn't wait for Dean before running inside, up the stairs taking the steps two at a time, and into their bedroom.

Gabriel was sitting up in bed, bending in on himself, his arms wrapped around his stomach, his eyes closed in pain, and his brow winkle in agony.

"Gabriel?" Sam asked moving to his side, his hands going to the angel's shoulders.

Gabriel's head shot up, his eyes opening on Sam's face and they were filled with pain and panic. "Sam, I…" his voice was cut off by another scream, his head dropping again, the scream fading to whimpers.

Sam lightly pushed on Gabriel's shoulders trying to get him to lie back on the bed but Gabriel shook his head pushing back against Sam's hands. "Gabriel please, it might help with the pain."

"Sammy?" Sam turned to Dean standing in the doorway, confusion covering his face. "What's going on?"

Sam glanced at Gabriel; the angel was trying to turn onto his side, a hand reaching out grabbing hold of Sam's arm. "I think you better call Castiel," Sam said taking hold of his lover's hand, pulling it from his arm and weaving their fingers together. Tightening his hold as Gabriel let loose another scream, his body shaking with pain.

Luckily for them, Dean didn't even finish calling out for the younger angel before Castiel and Balthazar was standing in the room, a gust of wind whipping through the room. Balthazar moved to the other side of the bed as Castiel moved to kneel next to Gabriel in front of Sam. Sam watched as Castiel reached around his own hand still holding Gabriel's resting a hand on the archangel's stomach. A slight glow started under Castiel's fingers as Balthazar leaned over rubbing his hand over Gabriel's forehead, whispering something in what Sam could only guess was Enochian.

Gabriel kept his eyes closed, his breaths coming in pants, his hand tighten on Sam's again but he didn't scream, this time he bit down on his lower lip and Sam was afraid he was going to draw blood.

"What's going on?" Sam asked although he had a feeling he already knew the answer.

"Looks like these little ones are ready to join us," Balthazar answered.

"What?" Sam was shocked, he couldn't wait for this to happen just a few days ago but now that it was finally time, he was nerves, he was speechless. He didn't know what to do, how to help, he could only look on, giving support to his angel by holding his hand.

"Sam…" Gabriel's voice was hoarse, his breathing coming fast and uneven.

Sam was going to say something when the glow from under Castiel's fingers stopped, he glanced to Balthazar before standing, moving to the end of the bed; Balthazar moving to join him. Sam looked over his shoulder but they had their backs to them and were whispering. Sam didn't like the look of this, he turned to the doorway seeing that Dean had finally entered the room but he still stayed a few steps away from the bed. Sam looked to his brother, putting all of his concern into his look and hope that Dean got the picture. Dean nodded moving to the two angels, Sam heard his voice joining theirs but he still couldn't make out what they were saying.

"Sammy…" Gabriel got out before he bit his lip again keeping another scream in. Gabriel turned to his side trying to roll into a ball, his hold on Sam's hand tighten to the point of almost breaking Sam's fingers and he knew that Gabriel could too if he wasn't careful.

Sam leaned over running his free hand down the side of Gabriel's face; he was covered in sweat and though his eyes were close there were tears running from them. "Shh, it's okay Gabriel, everything's going to be okay."

Sam hadn't realized the other three moving until he felt Dean's hands on his shoulders, "Come on Sammy, we have to go." Dean said giving a slight tug not fully pulling him from the bed.

"What? Why?" Sam looked to his brother with wide eyes, doctor normally don't ask people to leave the room unless there was something wrong, sure they weren't in a hospital but still.

Castiel stood behind Dean, blue eyes filled with concern as well but they were aimed at him not Gabriel.

"Listen Samuel," Balthazar said, he had moved back to the other side of the bed. "I know you want to stay with Gabriel but you have to go."

Sam couldn't believe this, "No, I'm staying right here." How could they ask him to leave, these were his kids and he wanted to be there for Gabriel, to help him through whatever happened.

Balthazar sighed eyeing Dean, Sam felt his brother giving another tug on his shoulders. "Sammy," Dean whispered in his ear, "It's hard to explain but believe me, if what Cass and Balthazar say is true, you'll be of more help outside."

At this Sam actually turned on Dean, shrugging his brother's hands off of him. "I. Am. Not. Leaving. Him. Dean."

Dean shook his head sighing, "I'm sorry Sammy."

He didn't have time to acted, Castiel move so fast reaching around Dean that Sam didn't realized the two fingers touching his forehead until he was already pressing out into his brother's arms. The sound of Gabriel screaming the last thing he heard as the darkness took him.

**LWR LWR**

Sam stirred, reality coming slowly back to him and he found himself in the room that Dean and Castiel shared, his brother was sitting in a chair next to the bed his face hiding in his hands.

"Dean?"

Dean's head shot up looking at Sam, "Sammy."

He was confuse for a second or two and then it all came rushing back, he tried to jump from the bed to the door but Dean was on him in a second holding him down.

"Let me go!" He shouted.

"Sammy, calm down, you have to stay here."

"Let me go Dean!"

He could hear voices coming from the room down the hall along with Gabriel's cries and he wanted to be there, to go back to holding Gabriel's hand, he wanted to help but Dean held him down. As he fought with his brother he could see the sun setting through the window and silently cursed Castiel for knocking him out for so long.

"Sam, come on dude, calm down."

"Dean…"

Sam went silent as a noise that sounded nowhere near a human voice went through the house. Dean and him quickly covered their ears as the pitch got higher, ducking their heads as the window shattered throwing glass everywhere. The sound went on for what seemed like eternity and then, it just stop.

Keeping his hands over his ears in case it started again, Sam made a jump for the door before Dean could come back to his senses and stop him. He just made it into the hallway when he started hearing Dean yelling his name, he didn't stop though, he had a feeling he knew what that sound had been and he was hoping that it didn't mean anything bad had happened. Reaching the door to the room that Gabriel and he share, he didn't stop to wait before pushing his way in but the door didn't open easily, blocked by a nightstand that had falling in front of it and the sight that greeted him was not what he was expecting.

Beside the nightstand now being by the door instead of the bed, the small table that he used to research was upside down, the bookcase that sat in the corner was on its side and the window in here was broken as well, glass breaking under Sam shoes as he walked to the bed.

Sam moved slowly, he was afraid of what he would find, Castiel and Balthazar both leaned over the bed neither of them noticing him yet but the thing that clasp at his heart was that there was sound coming from the bed itself. There was no heavy breathing; no screams, nothing and it made the pit in Sam's stomach do a very unnerving dance.

He stopped behind Castiel, afraid to break the silence.

"Come and meet your little ones Samuel," Balthazar said not looking up from the bed.

Castiel turned looking at him as he stepped to the side making room for Sam. Sam stared at the two angels, taking slow steps to the bedside, his heart almost stop with joy at what he found there. Gabriel was lying on his side, curled up around what looked like two giant printed Easter eggs. They were both mainly white; one looking like honey had been drizzled over it mixing into the shell, the other one's color though he couldn't tell if it was brown or green and then he realized that the shells held the colors of his and Gabriel's eyes.

He sat on the edge of the bed, careful not to wake Gabriel; he looked between his lover and the eggs that he had wrapped himself around. "Is he alright?" he asked the other two.

Castiel placed a hand on Sam's shoulder, "He's fine Sam, they all are, there's nothing wrong."

Sam looked up into the blue eyes of his friend, "The sound, I thought that was…" he couldn't finish, he didn't want to think about it anymore.

The angel smiled nodding his head, "That was why you had to leave the room Sam, in order for Gabriel to have the eggs, he had to let some of his Grace out and although you are his mate and the father of his children, we were unsure of whether or not you would have been able to look upon it."

"And the sound?" Sam asked

"That was Gabriel's true voice," Balthazar answered, "we didn't think that he would lose control on his voice as well as his Grace though, that was a surprise to us too."

"But everything is alright now," Castiel said removing his hand from Sam's shoulder. "You can touch them if you like."

"Can I?" Sam wasn't sure; the eggs looked so fragile he was afraid of pushing too hard on the shell and breaking them.

"Of course you can, I think the little ones would like to meet you." Sam stared at Balthazar, confusion he was sure, was written all over his face. Balthazar laughed, "Just because they're in eggs doesn't mean that they can't _see_ you," he said.

"They sense you Sam," Castiel said, "they know and see you by your soul."

Sam was still a little confuse about the whole thing but he took their words, his hand reached out mere inches from the honey color one when he heard glass breaking under footsteps.

All three turned to Dean running into the door, looking about ready to grab Sam and dragged him out of there again but as he entered the room, Castiel held his hand up to Dean, letting him that everything was alright.

Sam turned back to Gabriel and the eggs, his hand moving forward until his fingers lightly brushed over the shell of the egg. The breath that he didn't realized he was holding slipped from his mouth as he rested the palm of his hand on the shell. A warmth washed through him, making the hairs on his arms stand up but what really surprised him was the glow that started growing from the egg from under his hand until the whole egg was like a giant nightlight. He almost pulled his hand away but the looks on Castiel and Balthazar's faces took him not to without actually saying anything.

"Wow," Dean had moved closer behind them looking over Sam's shoulder and Sam couldn't help but smile at the look on his brother's face. "Um..how long are they…" Dean didn't finish his question but Sam knew what he was asking.

Sam looked to Castiel and then Balthazar, both angels was looking at the other, finally Castiel turned to Sam, "We're not sure. Like I told you before, in a normal angel pregnancy, the angel would carry the fledgling for four months and it remains in the egg another five."

"But Gabriel already carried these two for eight months," Balthazar jumped in. "So it's hard to say whether they will still in them for five or less, they could hatch out of those eggs tomorrow for all we know."

"And what about with twains?" Dean asked.

"Twains are rare among angels, Balthazar and I only know of two times an angel had twains."

Sam just nodded looking back to the egg that his hand rested on, his eyes shifted though when a soft glow started from the other one.

"Looks like that one wants to meet you too," Castiel said.

Sam shifted on the bed reaching out to the other egg, the glow getting brighter as he placed his hand on it. The warmth from that one washed through him joining with the warmth from the other one in the pit of his stomach, and Sam didn't' fight the smile that broke across his lip at the feeling. It only felt like a few seconds but when he looked back up there was no one else in the room, the others had left leaving him and Gabriel alone with their children. Keeping his hands on the eggs, he looked around the place wondering if he would be able to clear it up before Bobby got back from the hunt that he was on at the moment.

"Sam…?"

Sam turned back to find half closed golden honey eyes looking at him, a faint smile on Gabriel's lips. "Hey there," Sam whispered leaning forwards, moving one of his hands to Gabriel's forehead pushing bangs out of the way. "How do you feel?"

"Like I've been expelled from my vessel one too many times," Gabriel answered shifted around on the bed, careful not to move the eggs too much. "What's the matter Sammy?"

Sam was upset and he silently cursed himself for showing it, he lowered his eyes. "I wasn't here, to help you."

Gabriel seemed confuse at first and then his eyes widen, "Oh Sammy, there was no way…"

"I know, Castiel told me why I had to leave but I should have been here by your side to help you through it."

Gabriel smiled, "Hey, you were here with me Sammy. You may not have been here in the room but your soul was here with me, helping me through everything and you will be here when our kids decides to join us."

Sam wanted to argue but he knew that Gabriel wouldn't listens to anything he tried to say. Instead Sam sighed, stood and moved around the bed climbing in behind Gabriel like he has done so many times before. This time though Sam reached up and only Gabriel's head, smiling when he felt Gabriel's fingers waving together with his. His other hand moved over the angel's waist resting on one of the eggs, the warmth going through his body joined by a warmth going through his other arm. He glanced over Gabriel's shoulder and smiled seeing Gabriel's other hand resting on the other egg.

He lay down, tightening his hold on Gabriel's hand and watched as his love fell back asleep.

**January**

It was a month since Gabriel had the eggs and although he was slowly going back to being his normal energetic self again, he spent most of his time in the bedroom wrapped around the two eggs, keeping them safe from everything. It took Sam a while to get the angel to let Dean and Bobby anywhere into the room to help clear the place up, even when Castiel and Balthazar came by Gabriel always watch their every move. Gabriel was slowly getting back to be able to use his powers without getting sick or weak but he was still getting hungry and Sam always found him asleep most of the time.

Sam asked the other angels about it but they just said that Gabriel's Grace was weakened during labor and it was just taking time to heal itself, they insisted that there was nothing to worry about.

"So how's Gabriel doing?" Dean asked as they worked on the Impala in front of the house.

Sam looked up from where he was sitting on the ice chest fill with beers, "He seemed okay, I think if anything he's worried about when the eggs are going to hatch, since he carried them longer than normal."

"Well, Castiel said that they're okay, he can sense the present of the kids inside of them so I'm sure you guys have nothing to worry about."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Sam watched as Dean leaned back under the hood. "I just…"

"SAM!"

Sam jumped up from the chest turning to the house and looking up to the window of their room, Gabriel was leaning out waving his hand. "GET IN HERE NOW!"

Sam started running, almost breaking the front door as he ran through it and up the stairs. Entering the room he found Gabriel standing in the middle of the room, staring at the bed, he didn't even turned when Sam came in. "Gabe, what is it? What's wrong?"

Gabriel didn't say anything, he just pointed to the bed where the eggs were resting and Sam lost all words and thoughts. The eggs were shaking, one of them even had a crack running down the side. Gabriel moved to the bed placing himself next to the eggs and running his hands over the honey colored one, the shell that breaking.

"That's it, come on, you can do it," he whispered to the being inside of it. Looking up to Sam, he smiled before nodding to the other egg. Sam looked to see a small crack starting on the hazel colored one. He moved sitting on the other side of the eggs, copying Gabriel and getting a smile from the angel. "That's it, let them know you're here."

Sam was about to say something when Dean came running into the room, "Sammy?"

He was stopped where he was by Castiel coming from out of nowhere right in front of him, "Dean, stay here. They have to do this on their own."

Sam's attention was drawn back by a sound coming from the honey egg. A round piece of the shell was getting pushed up away from the rest; Sam was in awe by what he was seeing, a little arm was reaching through the shell, a tiny fist punching its way free. Sam watch as Gabriel reached out removing the loose piece from the little hand, "That's it, come on" Gabriel said.

Sam could have watched Gabriel the whole time, helping one of their kids out of the egg but he soon found himself too busy with helping their other child out of its own egg, copying Gabriel as he wasn't really sure on what to do. Sam hadn't even noticed that Castiel was moving around the room before he was standing beside the two of them with two blankets handing one to Gabriel before helping Sam wrap the small baby that he was holding in it.

"Congratulate you two, you have a healthy baby boy," Castiel said rubbing his hand over the forehead of the baby that Gabriel was holding, "and, a healthy baby girl." He looked to the one that Sam held, rubbing his other hand over her forehead.

Sam smiled looking between Gabriel, their two new born, and the remains of the shells on the bed. "I can't believe…"

"Believe it Sammy," Gabriel said smiling back at him, "you're a father."

There was so much going on that none of them had heard the front door opening and the footsteps coming up the stairs. "Where is everyone? This place is as quiet as a…" Bobby moved into view next to Dean. "Well, I'll be damned."

Dean turned to the elder hunter, "Hey Bobby, guess what, you're a grandpa." Sam laughed at the glared that Bobby shot at his brother but Dean didn't seem to take notices of it, taking a step into the bedroom. "So, what are you guys going to name them?"

Sam looked to Gabriel, the smile fading from his mouth, "We never decided."

"I've always like the name Aurora," Gabriel said looking at their daughter and while looking at their son, "and Jonathan."

"Aurora and Jonathan?" Sam asked.

"If you have another idea…"

"No, no, I like them," Sam said, smiling at their kids, "Aurora and Jonathan."

Castiel moved forward placing a hand on each of the kids foreheads a faint light shining under his palms, "Aurora and Jonathan, welcome to the family." The light faded away as Castiel stood moving away from the two new parents, "We will leave two alone with your children. If you need anything, we will be downstairs." Castiel said leading Dean and Bobby out of the room, turning back at the doorway.

"Thank you brother," Gabriel said.

Castiel nodded and was gone, moving down the hallway towards the stairs. Sam watched the exchange between the angels before his eyes moved to the little girl that he was holding, her little hand grabbing hold of one of his finger. He smiled seeing two hazel eyes just like his staring back at him.

"Hello Aurora," he said wiggling the finger that she was holding getting a little laugh from his daughter. Feeling a set of eyes on him he glanced up finding Gabriel watching him, that trickster grin on his lips. "What?" Sam asked.

"Oh nothing," Gabriel said bouncing the little boy in his arms, their son's eyes was closed at the moment but Sam was guessing that he had golden honey ones just like Gabriel.

"Okay, you're hiding something?" Sam said seeing Gabriel smiling at him again, quickly looking away when Sam stared back.

"It's nothing, I'll just picturing what kind of father you'll be."

Sam smiled looking at Aurora, "Hopefully a good one."

"I'm sure you'll do fine, beside you have Dean to help you and he almost raised you by himself."

"Yeah, guess you're right," Sam said, he knew that Gabriel was still hiding something but he didn't push it, Gabriel would tell him when he was ready to tell him.


	4. Chapter 4

**February: One Year Later**

Sam and Gabriel entered the house to find Dean sitting on the floor in front of the television, his back up against the couch, he was holding Aurora in his left arm and Jonathan in his right one. Sam smiled at his brother watching some cartoon with talking animals.

Dean glanced over his shoulder at them as Gabriel shut the door, "Hey you two. Did you have a good night?"

"Sure did Dean-o," Gabriel answered kneeling by the elder Winchester and taking Aurora from her uncle, "Where Cass?"

"Um, he was in the kitchen getting the kids bottles," Dean said handing Jonathan over to Sam and lifted himself up onto the sofa.

Gabriel headed towards the other room while Sam sat down next to his brother, "Thanks for looking after the kids Dean," Sam said.

"No problem Sammy, beside you and Gabriel haven't had a night to yourself in a while, you needed a night off from the kids." Dean leaned over tickling Jonathan under his chin.

Sam looked around the room, glancing through the door into the kitchen, "Where's Bobby?"

Dean shrugged, "Don't know, he was here for a little while after you guys left but then he left mumbling something about the library."

Sam just shook his head, looking back towards the angels in the kitchen; Gabriel was heading back over to them. "Hey Dean, do you mind holding Aurora, Cassy and I need to talk."

"Yeah, no problems," Dean said taking her from Gabriel's arms. Gabriel headed back to the other room while Sam watched as Dean starting baby talking to Aurora, letting her play with one of his fingers.

"See, I told you bro, he's great with kids."

Sam turned around, Gabriel and Castiel hadn't been talking at all, they had moved into the doorway, enough that they could see Sam and Dean but the hunters hadn't noticed them at first. Sam stared at Gabriel, studying his lover's face trying to see what he was playing at but Gabriel wasn't looking back at Sam, both angels were watching Dean playing with Aurora.

"I hope I'm good with kids, I mean, I did pretty much raise Sammy." Dean said. Sam didn't think that Dean knew he was being watched until he suddenly stopped playing with the little girl and looked up at the angels, "Why? What's going on?"

Castiel's cheeks went red as he looked anywhere but at Dean. Gabriel just patted the younger angel on the shoulder, smiling that trickster grin of his, "Well Dean-o, Castiel has something to tell you."

**The End**

**Author's Notes: **So I hoped you liked it, true be told this wasn't how I had pictured it when I started writing it, so I might go back and work on it at another time or I'll just leave it, I haven't decided yet. Please feel free to leave a comment, I would like to hear what you think I should do.


End file.
